I'm Not
by cance
Summary: Genma finds himself with an unforeseen companion and finds out that people aren’t what they seem. A one shot with GenmaXHinata.


Well exams are here again so here's another one shot I managed to write…procrastination is FTW! I know there aren't many stories with Genma X Hinata pairing, but this crazy idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. I've also been toying with the idea of this pairing for awhile since I saw some artwork of them together on Deviantart…but I can't remember who the artist was [ 

�

Disclaimer: Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto! (I always forget these)

�

* * *

�

He wasn't sure how it had happened. He'd only gone to the bar for a couple of drinks to catch up on old times and drown away the memories that sometimes whispered to him on cold nights like this one. The company was unusual but he had found a companion to talk to and a surprising one at that. He had never pictured the Hyuga heiress to be of much interest, but when he found himself tucked into a corner smiling for the first time in a long while, he offered to walk her home. 

It was only decent of a shinobi to escort a young lady home on a night like this he concluded to himself. Nobody ever knew what kind of dangers lurked in a hidden village full of some the finest ninjas and that she herself happened to be a capable ninja was of no importance. 

She had shivered when they left the bar, the cold air enveloping them and causing his lungs to ache slightly. He offered her his jacket and she tried to politely refuse it saying that he would also be cold. Genma only shook his head wrapping it tightly around her body to ward off the frigid night air that threatened to chill them to the bones. She blushed slightly at his actions and something caught in his chest at the sight. Stupid cold air he had muttered breathlessly.

Their walk had remained relatively quiet with Hinata periodically muttering shyly and Genma responding with a hn. He had been content listening to her soft voice, so full of hope and not yet knowing the horrors of a shinobi's life. It was innocent. She had stopped, taking in the view of the village peacefully at rest and Genma couldn't keep his eyes from her. Dark hair cascaded down her shoulders framing her petite body while her skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. Something tightened in his gut as her crystalline gaze caught his and a smile played on her lips. Stupid alcohol he had muttered silently. 

He had told himself to turn away and put some distance between them when Hinata had come dangerously close to him. His limbs refused to move and Genma found himself staring into her timid gaze. The warmth of her body slowly permeated his clothes and he felt himself lean a fraction closer to get more of that warmth. Her hand travelled to his cheek before meticulously tracing its way down to his mouth where it removed the senbon from its customary place. Standing on tiptoes Hinata gently pressed her lips to Genma's and his breath caught in his chest. This was wrong he thought idly to himself as he felt every inch of his resolve beginning to break. Before he could deepen the kiss Genma pulled away.

"We can't do this." He spoke trying to keep his voice steady and Hinata gave him a questioning look. "You're just so…" _I would ruin you. I could never allow myself to taint something so pure. _"Innocent." Genma finally concluded and a heavy silence hung in the air. Hinata smirked while shaking her head slightly and closed the gap between them with a seductive sway in her hips. She pulled him close to her with a confidence he had never seen before and deliberately teased him with her lips as her breath ghosted over his face.

"I'm not." She said before crashing her mouth to his in a heated passionate kiss. Genma's head swam as he felt his body instinctually respond pulling her tighter to him. _Where did she learn to do that with her tongue? _He thought hazily as she deepened the kiss. This was something he had never expected to be in the list of talents of the Hyuga. She broke the kiss and he could feel her hot breath curl into his ear as he panted heavily. "Now did you want to go to my place or yours?" She whispered seductively and ran her tongue along his ear sending a shiver down his spine. _Right that solves that problem. _Genma thought to himself as he performed a number of hand seals. 

This would be the end of him Genma decided dully as he landed onto a familiar bed with Hinata still kissing him. Experienced hands ran their way along his body making him shudder in pleasure as her sweet voice whispered tales of what was to come. He would never be able to fill the insatiable need that was developing in him as he rolled on top of her taking control. He loved the way she tasted, the moans that he elicited from her, and how her lithe body pressed against every inch of his. Yep most definitely the end he thought and grinned against Hinata's lips. He didn't know how it had happened, but she was here and Genma wasn't about to let go now.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!

Cance


End file.
